Awrf :3
by Samandriel
Summary: I turned The Valentine's Day Video transcript into a cute little fluffy-as-fuck one-shot c: I hope you enjoy it :DD (Oh and "Awrf :3" was what the VDayVid was called when Phil uploaded it)


**Dear Mr. Snicket, What is the best way to keep a secret? **

_**Tell it to everyone you know, but pretend you are kidding.**_

* * *

Phil closed his bedroom door and walked to his computer, taking a deep breath before he turned it on. He took his time, looking around his room, at his sheets in their messy pile and the clothes strewn about his floor. He smiled, spotting the shirt that Dan had been wearing the day before, then turned back to his computer with a shake of his head.

After turning on his webcam and staring at himself in it for about ten minutes, he took in a shuttering, nervous breath, and began.

"Awrf," he started with a nervous smile. "Hi, Dan. Happy Valentine's Day. I know you said we weren't going to do anything for Valentine's Day, but you had to go to bed, leaving me for five hours with nothing to do." He briefly thought about Dan asleep in his own bed, his phone in his hand from falling asleep texting Phil. "So, I have made this video, because I love you, and i've never had a Valentine's Day with anyone before. So, this is me saying 'I love you'." It was true, he thought as he blinked at his camera; he did love Dan. With all of his heart. "Plus, you got me loads of awesome birthday presents, and I wanted to repay you somehow, because it was the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me."

Phil thought of how he had jokingly tweeted about the postman bringing a box of dreams from Dan, and it had been true; it was amazing, and he had nearly cried upon opening it. He took another breath and continued.

"The first time we met, I was the nervous-est person ever, as you could tell, and I was clawing at you, and biting you, but that just because I really liked you, and luckily you saw through that." He had been slightly embarrassed at the time, but Dan had just smiled so widely at him that it must have hurt his face, and squeezed Phil right back, like his life depended on it. "And then, when we were on the big wheel, I was like, 'I really hope he likes me, too.' And then you kissed me, and my heart did that flippy-over thing, and, it'd never done that before, so... That was nice." Phil smiled at the memory, looking away for a brief second before facing his camera once more.

He hadn't really had a plan going into the video, but now that he had started, he didn't think he could stop. He continued with, "And over the next few months, we saw each other a lot, and I slowly fell in love with you." They were the best months of Phil's life. "And I just thought i'd share some of my favourite memories that I have of us together."

He didn't even have to think it through; memories of him and Dan together were just zipping through his brain like he was reliving them right then. "So the first one is on the snowiest day ever," he decided, smiling a secret smile at the camera. "When we were walking through the abandoned hospital, and you had your hat on, and you lay down in the snow, and looked at the stars. And I lay next to you, and kissed you, and wrote 'I love Dan' in the snow." Phil still had Dan's dorky hat in his room.

"The week we spent together in my house was amazing. I think that's when I properly fell in love with you." It had, quite honestly, been the best week of Phil's life. He had gotten to wake up to Dan every single day. Even Dan had admitted that it was the best week of the entire year.

"And when we watched Wall-E on my sofa, and then cried. All the cuddles in bed. And three-hour breakfasts. More of those please." He smiled at the thought of the taste of Dan's cooking. Phil had thought Dan was joking when he said he was a good chef, but he really wasn't. "Lying on the sofa and watching films." They'd watched Buffy and the Kill Bill movies and Wall-E and The Cube, and Dan had fallen asleep next to Phil, so he'd taken a picture of him. It was adorable.

"And lying in my bed, and funny times in my bed." He laughed quietly at that, taking a few extra seconds before he opened his eyes. He thought of the sticky cherry mess that had permanently stained his sheets for a while, until he finally washed it off, and he thought of the bottle of almost-empty cherry lube that was hidden somewhere in his blankets. He almost went into a little more detail about the fun times in his bed, but decided he wanted to keep the video PG, just in case. In case... what, he didn't really know, but he wanted his video to be as sincere as he could possibly make it.

"Also at the Halloween gathering, when we realized that no other YouTubers actually eat, so we went and got some food, and then sat on the fountain." Phil nearly sighed out loud. "At that point, I kind of realized that I didn't really care about the other YouTubers, I just wanted to be spending time with you. And then we held hands, and kissed, and looked at the stars."

Phil was a cat for the party, and Dan was a dog. All Phil did was wear cat ears and draw whiskers on his face, but Dan had worn an actual dog costume, with paws and everything. The paws had been soft on his face and warm when Dan had snaked an arm around Phil's waist to get closer to him. The stars had been breathtaking.

"And when we can't be together," Phil continued sadly. "All the hundreds of hours of Skype calls that we've had have made me eight million times happier." Their longest time was almost 6 hours. That was only the one where the didn't fall asleep; those had probably been 10 or 11 hours. "And when I woke up and you said 'MARIOOO!'" It had been right after they finished Mario together.

"And all our Manchester days." It wasn't Phil's favourite place in the world, but it was when Dan was there. Wherever Dan was, that was his favourite place in the world. "And watching Avatar in 3D, and kissing in 3D glasses." It had been one of the funnest, most interesting kisses they'd shared.

"And..." Phil finally shook himself out of his daydreaming and blinked at his camera, noticing how long he had been just... _talking_. He decided to end it there, and Skype Dan later. "So many other things, that i'm probably forgetting. But those are just a few that make me smile. Meow. And.. I just want to say, that I love you, so much, and i'm so happy to have you in my life. And... You are the best person in the world. So thank you, for being so amazing. I love you. Happy Valentine's Day, Dan."

Phil stared at the camera for a few extra moments before wiping his eyes and turning it off, watching it through again and smiling. It was perfect. He didn't even need to edit anything.

As he sat down to add music and brighten it up a bit, he decided he should edit some bits out, maybe by putting a picture over it. He flipped through all the pictures on his camera and on his phone that he had taken, trying to find the ones that corresponded with the stories in his video. After stopping and smiling at one in particular - him and Dan in the Sky Lounge, taken by another YouTuber, their hands laced together under the table and matching smiles on their faces - he turned off his camera and slid his phone back into his pocket. They were too personal. He wanted to keep those for him and Dan, and him and Dan only.

After some hesitation and contemplation, he finally decided just to draw some crappy pictures in Photoshop and slap them in the video to cover the parts he didn't want being shown, like the part about the funny times in his bedroom. After watching it about seven times, he noticed the faraway look in his eye, the lust underlining his words that was visible on his face. He drew a couple pictures for that.

And when he talked about the big wheel, his eyes were closed and he was smiling a goofy little smile. He knew Dan wouldn't care, but he decided to cover that up, too.

All in all, not many things needed covering-up, so he just slapped the pictures in the video, put Interrupted By Fireworks at the end, another FFVII at the end, and called it a day. He hesitated before uploading it, then glanced at Dan as his backscreen on his phone, and clicked Upload, with a smile on his face.

"Please like it," he murmured to himself as he named and gave a description to the video. After second thought, he put it on Private, then smiled, moving to flop down on his bed.

xxxxx

**awrf :'o**

**i wasn't expecting this :):)**

**this means so much to me :']**

**you've made me the happiest i've ever been in my life phil, and i want to be with you  
for as long as you want me to be *3**

**i love you.**

**thankyou :')**

Phil stared down at the comment with tears in his eyes and the biggest smile in the history of ever threatening to split across his face. He grabbed Lion and squeezed him to his chest, not even being able to help the squeal that ripped through his throat as he smiled.

**forever plz**

**:] *3**

was all Phil typed back.

Not even two minutes later, his phone was buzzing, DAN :3 flashing across the screen.

"Dan."

"_Phil_."

* * *

**this is the exact transcript of the Valentine's Day Video, for those of you who haven't seen it yet. Phil's thoughts and the before and after parts of him filming the video are all made up.**

**the thing at the beginning is a little quote i thought was fitting with the situation; when the vid accidentally got released, they joked about it, and told everyone about it and stuff and well, that's the best way to keep a secret.**

**hope you enjoyed! xx**

**awrf :'3**

**p.s. the comments in bold at the end of the story are really what Dan and Phil commented on the actual video**

**p.p.s. *3 is supposed to be a heart. FF Y U NO SUPPORT GREATER THAN, LESS THAN SYMBOLS?**


End file.
